It is known to provide packaging of the type in which a bag for containing one or more product items is formed from a flexible material sealed at one end by means of a, usually transverse, seal to define a header. Often, an aperture is formed in the header so that the package can be suspended from a hook or the like for display purposes. This type of packaging is commonly used to package flowable products such as liquids and powders or for containing a number of smaller product items such as: savoury snacks, nuts, dried fruit, small cookies, crackers, and confectionery products including gum pellets, mints, gums, hard boiled sweets, candies, chocolates, toffees, and the like. In some embodiments, the bag is in the form of a pouch. The pouch cavity may be gas flushed (e.g. N2 or CO2) before the bag is closed
A problem with the known type of flexible packaging bags is that they can be difficult to open. A common method for opening packaging bags is to tear the material so as to remove all or part of the header. Materials commonly used to form such flexible bags include polymeric materials, metallic foil, and paper. Often the material will be a laminate having two or more layers of different materials. For packaging confectionery products, a commonly used laminate comprises an inner layer of paper and an outer layer of a metallic, often aluminium, foil. However, other materials have been used, including polymeric materials which may include thermoplastic materials such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), for example. These materials offer good barrier properties but can be resistant to tearing, especially in a sealed header region. This makes opening such bags difficult as the material does not easily tear in a controlled fashion. In an effort to make it easier to open such bags, it is known to provide a tear initiation feature, such as a notch or slit, at one edge of the bag in or adjacent to the header. It is also known to form a line of weakness extending across the bag to define a preferred tear line. Even with the use of such features, successful opening of bags is dependent on the user being able grip the material and apply a sufficient force to initiate and propagate tearing. Users who are unable to grip the material with sufficient force, due possibly to age or infirmity, can still find it difficult to successfully open the known bags. Furthermore, many users find it difficult to identify the tear initiation feature and so do not apply an opening force in the intended region.
In addition to ease of opening, it is desirable for flexible packaging bags to be distinctively attractive to potential consumers. This is particularly so with packaging for confectionery and other snack type products which may be displayed at or close to a payment counter in a retail outlet in order to attract impulse purchases.
There is a need then for an improved flexible packaging bag which overcomes, or at least mitigates, some or all of the problems of the known packaging.
There is also a need for an improved flexible packaging bag which is distinctive and attractive to customers.
There is additionally a need for improved methods of manufacturing flexible packaging bags.